Dr. Myuu
I can't tell which is more enjoyable, my brilliant mind or the sweet smell of victory! „~ Dr. Myuu Dr. Myuu is the first main villain of Dragon Ball GT and creator of the next two main villains, Baby and Super 17.Contents show HistoryCreating BabyDr. Myuu is first introduced as an evil scientist who seeks to use the Dragon Balls to create the ultimate Machine Mutant. To do so, he created General Rilldo to act as an enforcer who could obtain the Black Star Dragon Balls for him, which had been scattered throughout the universe because of a wish made by Emperor Pilaf. However Goku, Pan, and Trunks managed to destroy Rilldo and foil Myuu's plans. He escaped, only for Baby to burst out of his body and kill him. Baby then revealed he had programmed Dr. Myuu, not the other way round.Alliance with Dr GeroDr Myuu later teamed up with Dr. Gero while in Hell and the two worked together to create180px-Dr.GeroandDr.MyuuMyuu allying himself with GeroMajinAburaAdded by MajinAbura a duplicate of Android 17, named Hell Fighter 17. This duplicate succeeded in brainwashing 17 and the pair of doctors used their combined powers to create a portal out of Hell, which they and their new creation escape through, along with every other past villain. Once Hell Fighter 17 fused with Android 17 and became Super 17, Myuu revealed he had changed the androids programming to do is to kill Gero, which he did to him. Super 17 then managed to defeat all of the Z Fighters, even Super Saiyan 4 Goku, with help from his absorption field ability, which convinced Myuu he could finally take over the universe. However Android 18 appeared and managed to get into Super 17's head, causing Myuu to order his creation to attack with his Shocking Death Ball. However the android was angered by this and used that attack on Myuu, killing him yet again.Powers and AbilitiesLike nearly every villain in the Dragon Ball Series, Myuu can fly and generate Ki Blasts. He has genius intellect even rivaling Dr. Gero. He also has a weapon that he never seems to use, the Psychic Bomber.TriviaIn the English dub of Dragon Ball GT, Myuu speaks with a German accent and often says German phrases.Myuu is very similar to Dr. Gero both in appearance, the fact that they use machines for their own perposes, and the fact that they were both killed by one of their own creations.Dr. Myuu's name is based on the Greek letter mu (uppercase Μ, lowercase μ); the lowercase letter is employed in many academic fields as a special symbol.Dr. Myuu shares somewhat of a resemblance with Dr. Raichi and Dr. Gero, which may or may not be coincidental. Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero are very similar in appearance and design (ex: mustache, long hair, and tall hat). Also, both Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero were killed by their creations, who turned on their masters (the Androids and Baby, though the latter was technically his master, as he was created by Baby). Additionally, Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero met with their final fates by a shared creation, Super 17. They both also share a common hatred for the Saiyans (Although Dr. Raichi hated them from the beginning for destroying his Tuffle race, while Myuu developed his hatred after Goku and Trunks destroyed Baby). Category:Villain Category:Dragon Ball character